Hair shampoos contain a variety of surface active agents designed to remove oil and dirt from hair. However, the use of shampoo alone can leave hair undesirably harsh, dull, and dry. In addition, shampooed hair can exhibit an increased tendency to tangle, which makes combing, brushing and styling of the hair difficult and even physically damaging to the hair. Furthermore, shampooed hair tends to produce static charge during brushing and combing, particularly in low humidity environments. The accumulation of static charge on hair can make the hair difficult to style and give the hair a “fly away” appearance.
To improve the properties of shampooed hair, many consumers apply a rinse off conditioner to their hair after shampooing. The use of a hair conditioner can reduce tangling and make hair easier to comb or brush, provide a softer feel to hair, and reduce the buildup of static charge to control “fly away” behavior.
There is a continuing need for improved hair conditioner compositions, particularly for hair conditioners that provide a high level of performance at low cost.